How we got together
by Minali
Summary: *Spoilers!* What happened after Max had traveled back in time to actually save William? Will she live with the fact that her best friend is now handicapped and her best guyfriend is together with another girl? [Just a little story with about 5 Chapters or so?] Warning: concludes swearing
1. Chapter 1 - What had I done?

Chapter 1 – What had I done?

What the hell had I done?! This was the question which I asked myself a numerous times, while I stood right in front of Chloe, my hands covering my mouth in shock. I just wanted Chloe to have her father back. She went through so much shit in the original timeline! So I thought by going through that photo and saving William I would for once had helped my blue haired friend. But nope! Karma is a bitch and decided to put my best friend in a wheelchair instead!

"Max! I thought I would never see you again.", Chloe said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Wait, what? A smile? Did that mean that she was actually.. happy?

Confusion ran through my head while I replied: "What? No! I would never do such a thing to you, Chloe."

"Don´t you want to come in? I bet there is a lot that you two want to talk about.", Mr. Price suggested.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Sure..", I hesitated.

Since I was already here, I figured I could as well ask my friend what had happened to her. So as William had suggested I went through the doorstep and followed Chloe to her room. When I entered it I once again was in shock. Instead of entering a messy paradise which had been familiar to me I entered a clean, tidy room. Nevertheless I sat down on a neat, blue sofa and waited for my friend to join me.

"So.. How should I start? How did... you know..", I tried to ask her.

"How did I end up in that chair? Well, after getting a car for my eighteenth birthday, I kind of got in an accident.", Chloe replied.

"You actually got a car? I suppose from William..?"

"Exactly.", my now blonde friend answered.

That explained some things.. So because William had survived he managed to get Chloe a car and that´s how she ended up like this? God, if I had known that that would happen..

I talked a little more with my friend, only to end up in a similar discussion we had in the original timeline, after seeing each other again.

After a while I said my goodbyes to her and went downstairs. Though Chloe seemed a lot happier right now I just couldn´t stand to see her in her current condition. I mean she wasn´t the steam punk girl I used to know! But did that give me the right to take her father from her again? Maybe I should just leave things like they were now. If I had the choice whether to have my father but being handicapped or being okay but without having my father, I would definitely choose option one. But how should I solve the mystery of missing Rachel Amber and the tornado destroying Arcadia Bay on my own?

As I was about to leave the house, Chloe´s father stopped me.

"Wait a sec there Max. Can I have a minute with you?", he asked.

"Sure..", I went back and followed him to sit in the living room.

An awkward silence entered between us. And if I´m honest I was really curious what Mr. Price had to say to me.

After a little while he finally spoke: "I´m sorry, Max.. It´s all my fault."

Well, that was unexpected! In a little shock I answered: "What? No! I mean.. How can it be your fault. You didn´t know that Chloe would get in an accident!"

"After that had happened, Joyce fell into depression.. I tried to comfort her.. Tried to see the good things instead of only the bad ones.. But that didn´t stop her from taking those pills.. and doing... Gods, I would do anything to have my old family back!", Mr. Price started to sob.

I just sat there in awe. So Joyce was gone now? This timeline was so fucked up! I shook my head in disbelief and stood up.

"Mr. Price.. Would you even give your own life to save your daughter and your wife?", I whispered.

Slowly he looked up at me and and nodded.

That was the only thing I had to know..


	2. Chapter 2 - Back in time

Chapter 2 – Back in time

"Do you still have the photos which you took of Chloe and me?", I immediately asked him.

Quite a little confused he responded: "Yeah.. Umm sure. Let me get them real quick."

So he went off to get their family photo album, which Chloe´s mother had shown me in the original timeline as well. I hadn´t to wait too long, since they kept it in a cupboard in the livingroom. Mr. Price soon returned with the said object and handed it over to me.

"Thanks.", I said and opened it as soon as my hands got in touch with it.

I browsed through the pages to recognize old photos but also see new ones which I had never seen before. Like for example an adult Chloe with her real father or Joyce with William drinking Champagne together. I tried to concentrate to find the very photo through which I had time travelled in the first place though. As soon as I found it I quickly asked Mr. Price whether I could borrow it or not. Still confused he agreed to my request anyway. So as soon as I got the permission I said my goodbyes to him and left the house. My plan was to find a relative quiete place where I could repeat the process going back in time and letting William die again..

Alone this sentence sounded horrible to me but I had no choice! A world without Joyce? A world with a handicapped Chloe? A world where I belong to the vortex club and where my best guyfriend dates another girl? Let alone the fact that that girl was Stella and not Brooke or even me! Ugh.. No! I take the part with Brooke back..

I just couldn´t let things be like they are now!

So I actually went back to my dormroom and repeated the process. And I really managed to do it! Though it was really hard to just stand there and do nothing about William leaving.. I felt so sorry for him. I mean he was like family to me. But I did see an alternate world with him and I saw how heartbroken he was about Chloe´s condition and Joyce not being with them. So I really hoped.. That he actually wanted me to change everything to "normal".

My eyes were shut tight. I slowly started to hear voices around me so I opened them, only to find me back at campus. Quickly I looked around me and realized that this time, there were no vortex people surrounding me. I sighed in relief. Did that mean that I was back in my time? I searched in my bag for my mobile phone and checked my mails. They were the same old messages I had back then! Just to be sure I started to walk around only to accidently bump into Victoria.

"Ouch! Don´t you have eyes, hippster trash?", she literally screamed at me.

I was too much relieved that she acted like her usual self, so I didn´t talk back to her.

"Hey Max! Man, I thought I wouldn´t see you today, girl. Where have you been?", suddenly a familiar voice commented from behind.

I immediately turned around.

"Warren?", I asked carefully.

"Well, duh! Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you what your call from yesterday was all about. Did you really want to build a bomb?", he changed the topic.

Honestly I didn´t give a shit what the hell he was talking about. I was just so damn glad too see him in his usual manner that I directly jumped into his arms.

I could tell that he was quiet in shock about that as he stepped back a little in surprise. But it didn´t take long until he welcomed the hug by putting his hands around my waist.

"Whoa.. Is.. Is everything alright Max?", he stuttered.

I now looked right into his eyes and discovered a light blush on his cheeks. I was almost sure that I indeed was back in time. But just to be sure I had to ask him THAT.

"Warren, please tell me that you are not dating Stella at the moment.", I said with pleading eyes.

His cheeks got only more red but nevertheless he scratched his head, looked away from me and answered: "What? No. What gave you that idea?"

Just being glad about his answer I burried my face in his chest and replied: "It was just a strange fucking day."


	3. Chapter 3 - Talk to me, Max

Chapter 3 – Talk to me, Max

Both of his hands resting on my shoulders, Warren said with a comforting voice: "Max, you know you can talk to me, right?"

I on the other hand remained silent. How many times did I actually want to tell Warren everything what had happened to me recently? One time I managed to start a conversation but was shortly interrupted by Nathan Prescott threatening me. And after Warren had bravely taken that punch for me Chloe intervened and I ended up running off with her, leaving my hero behind. Up till today I feel really stupid about that. I also wanted to tell Warren about my powers after Kate tried to commit suicide. But then I got interrupted again by that weird unscheduled sun eclipse! So this time maybe I could actually tell Warren everything, am I right? I slowly removed my face from him, which was still resting on his chest and looked up at him only to be greeted by his comforting smile.

"Warren..", I started, unsure if I should really tell him about my little secret.

"I.. I have to tell you something..", I continued.

"Tell me everything.", was his response.

"But not here.. Let´s go over to that bench. I don´t want other people to hear that conversation..", I explained.

A little confused, the brown haired boy still followed me to sit on a bench which wasn´t so crowded by Blackwell students.

"When I tell you this, you might think that I´m a little crazy..Well, maybe a lot crazy.. But that´s actually how I feel. Like I´m really going crazy but I know this is for real!", I tried to prepare my brown eyed friend of what I was to tell him next.

"Come on, girl. Out with it already! And by the way, I would never think that you are crazy.", Warren said impatient.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, before I started: "Remember when we talked at the parking lot?"

He nodded.

"Well, that´s the day when it actually started. I was just there, sitting in Mr. Jefferson´s class when I all of a sudden found myself in a storm, outside where the lighthouse is located. So in shock I tried to get inside the lighthouse because I thought I would be safe there. But when I reached the top of the cliff, I saw a gigantic tornado approaching Arcadia Bay and all of a sudden a lightning stroke down on the lighthouse and the pieces were about to smash me. Then I woke up again, still sitting in class.."

"So it was all a dream?", Warren asked, remaining serious.

"I don´t believe that it was a dream.. I mean it felt so real.. The strong wind.. The raindrops.. This clear view.. It was rather a vision than a dream. And it wasn´t the only time I had this vision.."

"Maybe you are right and a storm is really coming. That would explain the sudden snowfall and that eclipse..", my companion spoke.

"But that wasn´t all. After I had this bizarre experience, I went to the bathroom to sort my thoughts when eventually Nathan Prescott entered the girls´ bathroom as well.", I continued.

Warren was in shock: "He did what? Man, that guy is seriously mad! Did he do something to you? If so, I will smash his.."

"No, no! I hid behind a stall in time, so he didn´t see me. But.. after that he met up with a blue haired girl who happened to be Chloe."

"That punk-rock girl who we met at the parking lot?"

"Yeah, exactly. But I didn´t know that it was her at that time. Anyway Chloe tried to threaten Nathan to get some money from him, since he had a secret my friend knew of.. I really don´t want to get into all the details.. But it appeared that he came prepared and brought a gun with him. And getting into an argument with her.. I saw him shooting her."

"Wait, what? Hold an a second! How can that be? She was still healthy when I saw her!", Warren complained.

"I know. Because after Nathan shot Chloe.. I rewound time..", I blabbed.

Warren just sat there, looking at me in disbelief.

"I know this sounds crazy, but after he shot her I wanted to help somehow. Although I knew it was already too late.. But I still raised my hand and suddenly I was sitting in Mr. Jefferson´s class again! Everything was the same. The lecture, the actions of my classmates.. Just everything! So I hurried into the bathroom again and this time I saved Chloe by hitting the fire alarm.."

"So that was you? But wait, that doesn´t make sense. People don´t have such powers!", Warren argued.

"I agree with you. Normally they don´t. I mean at first I didn´t believe it myself but I ended up helping so many people. I even stopped time to get to the roof to save Kate. Just ask yourself how I managed to get to that roof in time! I didn´t know of Kate´s plans!"

"So you saved her by rewinding and stopping time?", Warren asked.

"I can understand when you don´t believe me, Warren. Chloe didn´t want to believe me too, at first. But after some tests she finally does and we are about to find out what the heck is going on on Blackwell Academy. Why Rachel Amber disappeared.. And how we can maybe save Arcadia Bay.."

Suddenly Warren started to beam: "So that´s why you were suddenly so interested in time traveling! And the things you said actually make a lot of sense! Wow Max, you really are a super hero! Count me in!"

"Huh?", was all I managed to say.

"Count me in! I also want to help to save Arcadia Bay! So what´s the plan?", he explained his intentions.

Still surprised about him believing me, I answered: "Well, we don´t really have a plan yet. And Chloe is still mad at me.."

"I see. But I´m serious, Max. If there´s anything I can do, I will help.", Warren offered.

I gave him a small smile: "I will remember that, science guy"

We talked a little bit until I decided to head to my dorm room, to actually get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4 - I don t want to rewind

**Hey! I´m so sorry that I didn´t update for so long! But I kind of had a writer´s block! So since the new trailer came out yesterday I was finally able to write another chapter for this story, so I hope you firgive me D: Anyway my plan is to finish this story until the next episode will finally release. So in other words, I will update every day from now on. So stay tuned!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – I don´t want to rewind..

"Beep, beep, beep...", I heard a noise beside my bed.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock, which was ringing like crazy. I yawned in annoyance, but still got up and turned the clock off. Again I felt like I didn´t get any sleep last night. Actually I felt like this since I got my rewind powers.. Tired and exhausted..

I rubbed my eyes and checked my phone. Who knows? Maybe Chloe had written a message to me or something like that?

And indeed, as soon as the display started to lighten up, I saw that I got two text messages last night. Curiously I unlocked my display and tapped on my phone to see, who exactly had written me yesterday. A huge smile spread on my lips as I read the first message. Or rather from who it was. Of course that dork Warren had to write me, right?

 _Hey Max,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I meant what I said before.._

 _I do believe you and I really do like to help you with your plan!_

 _That is when you come up with one, of course!_

 _So if there´s anything I could do, please let me know?_

 _Get a good rest. You earned it._

 _Doctor Who_

"That goofball..", I laughed to myself.

But I had to admit that it was good to know that at least someone had my back.

Curiously I opened the other message. My eyes widened as I saw, that the mail was indeed, as I predicted, from Chloe! Rapidly I opened it and read through the message.

 _Yo.._

 _I´m just bored so I thought I could text you?_

 _Well, okay I´m sorry!_

 _Maybe I did over react a little.._

 _You know what, no. I actually didn´t._

 _But I know that you meant well with what you said.. And I know that I am important to you.._

 _So are we good or are we good?_

I breathed out in relief. So my best friend did want to make up with me!

Hurridly I texted her back, that I was glad that she wanted to make up with me. And that I of course would forgive my partner in crime.

I mean, I really understood how Chloe must feel. First her father leaving her like that..

Then me and Rachel disappearing from her life. I still could kick myself for that, to be honest. Even if it didn´t always seem like it, Chloe was a dear friend of mine. And I sure as hell wouldn´t leave her like that again! This time I would make sure, that my blue haired friend will be happy again!

But first things first, I really had to get dressed first, because school wouldn´t wait for me to start, after all.

So as I said, I got up and walked over to my dresser, only to pull out my favourite shirt with a deer on it, my most comfortable jeans and my grey jacket, which I usually wore.

Finally dressed, I also put a little make up on my face and black eyeshadow on my eyelids. I sure as hell wasn´t the best fashionista of the world, but I felt comfortable with myself and that´s what counts, right?

At last I grabbed my phone, put it in my bag and left my dorm room, only to bump right into Courtney and Taylor.

"Ouch! Can´t you watch out, Caulfield?!", Courtney immediately hissed at me.

"I.. I´m sorry.. I didn´t really pay attention..", I mumbled.

Suddenly Taylor put a hand on my right shoulder and said: "It´s okay. Courtney didn´t mean it like that. She is just a little stressed because of the Vortex Party tonight, right?"

Wow. Was that really the same Taylor I used to know or was I still stuck in the alternate timeline?

Well, but somehow it made sense that she was nicer to me than usually. I mean, since I asked her about her mother we had been a little friendlier with each other after all.

"Speaking of which, do you actually know what to wear?", Courtney woke me up from my thoughts.

"Umm.. Not really..", I answered honestly.

After that, Taylor clapped her hands together and suggested: "Is that so? Are you free this afternoon? Courtney and me could help you to dress up before the party starts!"

First I hesitated but then I decided to answer her anyway: "Sure! I mean.. I would really appreciate your help."

"Then that´s settled. We will visit you at 6pm in your dorm room, okay?"

And with that she waved at me and the two of them walked away. Still a little confused I started to head to the school main building as well. It was nice to get along with them, but still a little awkward as well.

"Hey Max! You are up early!", a familiar voice greeted me.

I turned around to see Warren, who casually walked up to me.

"Hey Warren. What do you mean? Classes are about to start any minute, aren´t they?", I asked him confused.

"Huh? So you didn´t hear the news? Since today is the "End of the World" party, there won´t be any classes today."

"What? Are you kidding me?", I asked in disbelief.

"No, I swear. But it seems logical, right? Everyone from the Vortex Club is helping to prepare the party, after all. Heck, I even saw Nathan Prescott hanging around the pool.", Warren stated.

I thought for a second, when I finally said: "Wait, what? So Nathan isn´t in his dorm room right now?"

"Umm, I guess not..."

Wait. So if Nathan was out of his dorm room, wouldn´t it be the best possibility to snoop around in his room? I mean, we did find some crazy shit about him in the office of the principal. Also my gut was telling me, that Nathan just had to be somehow involved with the missing of Rachel Amber.

And if all would go wrong, I would still have my rewind power to save my ass.

I nodded to myself and started to walk towards the boys´dormitories.

"Hey, wait up Max! Where are you going?", Warren promptly followed me.

Could I tell him?

I really didn´t want him to get involved in all this..

But it wouldn´t hurt to have a partner in this either..

"Chloe and me found some interesting stuff about Nathan. And I think he somehow has something to do with the missing of Rachel Amber.", I decided to tell him.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you want to break into his room?!", my friend exclaimed.

Fastly I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Be quiet, will you? This is the best chance I could get!"

Warren took my hand in his and complained: "And what will you do, if you get caught? I don´t want you to get in any trouble!"

A blush crossed along my face, while I replied: "Don´t worry. I still have my powers, or did you forget?"

With a frustrated sigh he released my hand and answered in defeat: "Fine.. But I will come with you!"

And with that we both entered the boys´ dormitories and placed ourselfes in front of Nathan´s door.

I tried to open the door, but unfortunately it was locked.

"Damn!", I cursed.

"So what now, Sherlock?"

I looked around and saw an extinguisher. Immediately I took it with me and tried to break the door open.

"Are you crazy?! Now he will definately know, that someone was snooping around his room!", Warren almost screamed at me.

"As soon as I get all of the info I will rewind time, so don´t worry.", I again tried to calm him down.

So with a good amount of strengh I managed to get the door open. And as soon as I managed to do so, I entered Nathan´s room. At first his "home" seemed pretty normal. It was really clean and well organized. So I decided to take a look at his laptop.

Jackpot!

There was a file which had an unusual text on it which read "Darkroom". Of course I opened it and found a ton of similiar drawings of the one, which me and Chloe had found at the pricipal´s office.

"What is this? This is.. crazy..", Warren commented.

This was when a particular drawing had caught my eye. It was a little bit different than the others, since under the actual drawing was written "after the party, bring them to him".

"After the party? Does this mean that there will be another victim tonight?", I technically spoke to myself.

"What do you think, you are doing here?!", all of a sudden a familiar voice screamed behind us.

In shock I quickly turned around to see Nathan heading right towards me.

Still in shock I just stood still and closed my eyes, afraid of what would happen next.

I expected Nathan to hit me or even worse. But it never came..

I opened my eyes again to see Warren instead, guarding me with himself, protectively standing in front of me.

Before I could even react, this time my brown eyed friend was the one to give the bully a head bump, only to make Nathan fall flat on the floor.

My eyes grew bigger when I saw the blonde boy pulling out a gun and aiming right at me. But I wasn´t the only one to notice this since Warren quickly reacted and kicked the gun out of his palm.

Warren then grabbed my hand and ran out of the building with me, while Nathan screamed after us "You bastards! The storm will kill all of us anyway!".

After getting out of the building I stared right at my friend in shock.

"What did you do?! We can´t just leave him like that! He is hurt and we will get in trouble for that!"

But Warren seemed to ignore my complaint, since he put his hands on my shoulders and asked:" Are you alright? What should I have done? I couldn´t let him hurt you, right? If that would have happened I would have.."

I stared in his brown eyes, clearly seeing how shocked he was himself.

Of course I was glad that he stood up for me like that. And that he had saved me and was so concerned of myself.. And even if I didn´t want to, I knew I had to rewind..


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting ready

**Here´s Chapter 5! I think there will be 2 more Chapters until I finally finish this story. So stay tuned :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Getting ready

I looked right at his brown eyes, which were clearly horrified from the actions before. The way how concerned he looked at me..

At that time, I felt something. I always knew, that I was somehow important to my brown haired friend. But this time, his stare actually really showed me how much I meant to him. Like he was so concerned that anything could have happened to me, if he hadn´t been there with me to prevent it.

And that´s why I didn´t want to rewind time. I knew, I had to. But if I did, I knew that this situation had never happened to him. Shortly explained, he wouldn´t know that he in fact did show massive concern about me towards me. I know, this pretty much sounds foolish, but to me his concerned look was somehow a kind of confession to me. A confession of how much he actually cared about me. But as I said before, I had to rewind time! I sure as hell didn´t want my hero to get in any trouble for saving me!

At last I smiled at him and told him that everything is going to be fine. And with that I finally raised my hand and rewound time to the point where Warren and me had been still standing in front of Nathan´s door.

"So what now, Sherlock?", Warren asked me once again.

I looked at his goofy face and was relieved that his horrified look from some seconds ago had completely vanished from his face.

I smiled at him and turned around to leave the boys´dormitories

"Oh? So mad Max actually gave up?", he asked me, while he followed me outside.

"Nope! I already got all the info I needed.", I proudly stated.

"Huh? But how? We didn´t even enter his room!"

"I told you I would rewind, didn´t I?"

At first, Warren didn´t say anything at that. I guess he was pretty surprised, that I actually did have these powers.

But after that he asked: "So what did you find out?"

"I found a drawing. And according to it, chances are high that tonight another victim will be brought to the "Dark Room". I assume that Nathan is planning on druging that person at the party tonight.", I explained.

"So you are planning to go to the party?"

"You are smart, science guy. I will give you that!", I lightly punched him on his right arm.

Suddenly Warren stopped in his tracks and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure, you want to do this? I mean, how will you even get in there? It´s not like you are Victoria´s best friend. And.. It could get really dangerous..", he lightly blushed.

Slowly I reached out to his hand and said: "But I am actually on the list, since Courtney invited me to go there. Look, I know you are worried. But I still have my powers. And this.. this just has to be done!"

"You shouldn´t use your powers too often either! Did you actually watch the movies I let you borrow? Some crazy shit could happen to you. And I don´t want it to happen.."

I was touched by his concern once more. But my mind was already set. I had to find out what the heck was going on on Arcadia Bay!

As I said nothing in response, Warren let out a huge sigh and said: "Okay. So what is the plan? I will go with you."

* * *

After a huge discussion Warren and I agreed to meet before the building, where the party would be. I also had called Chloe to show up as well. Of course she wasn´t allowed to attend the party since she wasn´t really in good terms with either Nathan or Victoria, but it would be a good idea to have her as backup!

Since it was already late in the afternoon, I finally went back to my dorm room to welcome Courtney and Taylor. I had to admit that it was quite annoying, them bragging about my clothes. But in the end they found me some black jeans with many holes in it, a black shirt with some white drawing on it and my normal sneakers and grey jacket to wear for tonight. Taylor even put some make-up on me, so that I actually looked a little different than I usually did.

With the words "Well, I think you look acceptable now", Courtney and Taylor finally left my room so I could actually go the meeting spot, where I was supposed to meet my two best friends.

"Max, over here!", Warren called me over, as soon as he spotted me.

He then ridiculously stared at me for a few seconds, when he finally said: "Wow, you sure look... beautiful.. I mean you always do, but this outfit fits you quite well!"

I snickered and said: "It´s okay. I get what you want to say."

It didn´t took too long for Chloe to arrive as well.

She embraced me with a huge hug, while grinning like crazy at Warren and saying: "Well, hello there little boy. I´m Chloe, Max´s girlfriend."

"Chloe!", I lightly hit her on her arm.

After shortly introducing them to each other, Warren and me went to the actual party, while Chloe was guarding the main entrance of the building.

Let´s get this done!


	6. Chapter 6 - The party

**And here´s chapter 6! I listened to this song, while I wrote this Chapter:** **watch?v=oLHK4QnVGd0**

 **The person who posted this said, that this song might appear in episode 4, so I kind of got the idea, that this song might play at the party and that the game maybe will give you the option to dance with someone there.. OMG, I would so dance with Warren! Like please Dontnod, please let us dance there with our ship? Anyway, I´m still really hyped for episode 4. It isn´t even a whole day until it will come out, right?**

 **Anyway, if you like you can click on the link and listen to the song yourself, while reading this chapter. The next chapter will be the last for now, so keep an eye out for it :3**

 **I hope you like the story so far ~**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The party

"You never told me, how you got an invitation for this vortex club party.", I suddenly asked my friend.

"Well, Brooke invited me.", Warren simply shrugged. "But I wouldn´t have gone, if you hadn´t gone..", he added.

"Brooke? Since when is she friends with Nathan and Victoria?"

"She isn´t. But she isn´t on bad terms with them, either. I think Juliet had invited her though. At least that´s what she had told me."

We walked around the pool and observed the many students, who were dancing like crazy. Some of them were dressed normally, while other´s had their swim suits on. Heck some even swam in the goddamn swimming pool and were making out and what not. The room was pretty dark too. The only lights which were on, was the actual pool light and the red disco light, which was rapidly flashing through the room. There was also a huge stage built on the other side of the room, where the door entrances from the boys´ and girls´ lockerroom were located. I figured that this was the place, where the actual music came from.

"Umm, since we are already here, why don´t we dance?", Warren asked me all of a sudden.

"Uh, I don´t know. I´m not much of a dancer. Besides, we have to keep an eye out for Nathan. Who knows when he will get on action.."

"But we don´t even know, who the victim will be. Come on, Max. One dance wouldn´t hurt, now would it?", my brown haired friend pouted.

"O.. okay fine. But don´t say, I didn´t warn you!", I gave in.

Of course, right at this moment a much slower music started to play. How much clicheé could it even get?

"There we go. Now that will be easy, since we only have to do a slow dance!", Warren exclaimed.

He seemed really exited for what ever reason. Anyway, I had to admit that he looked really cute, with a expression like that on his face..

My heart started to beat faster as well, as I gently put my hands on his shoulders, slowly moving my body to the soft beat, which was playing. In fact we were staring at each other´s eyes, which was kind of uncomfortable for me.

Warren must have noticed this, since he suggested: "It´s okay. You could come a little closer and lay your head on my shoulder, you know? I.. I wouldn´t mind.."

With a bright blush spread on my face, I slowly put my hands around his neck and did what he told me. I never was this close to a boy. Sure, Warren and me had been friends for a while now, but it really felt nice to feel his warmth around me.

It took me a little while, when I realized that my friend had snuggled his face into my neck as well. I could pratically feel his lips brushing on my skin once in a time. This gave me chills all over my body. But that didn´t mean, I didn´t like this feeling...

The song came too soon to an end, so Warren and me had actually a hard time to seperate from each other.

Feeling a little awkward and embarassed I said: "I should take a look around."

"Yeah.. I should also look for Brooke, since she was the one to invite me.. Be careful though..", he almost coughed.

I nodded at him and talked to some people like Juliet and even Victoria. Of course the talk with Victoria was most likely not a talk but a perfect moment for her to make fun of me, as she usually did.

"Hey Max! I sure didn´t expect you to see here. But it´s a good surprise too! Seems like you finally came out of your little hiding spot!", Dana smiled at me.

"Hey Dana. Well, I´m not surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, hey did you already try the cocktails they offer here? They are really good!", the dark blonde girl said, while holding out an actual glass to me.

"Ugh, I´m not much of a drinker..", I confessed.

"Oh come on! One little sip won´t hurt you, right? Here."

I took the glass and did try out the drink. I mean it was Dana who offered the cocktail to me, after all. I could trust her at least, right?

After I had a little conversation with her, I once again went around the pool, feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden.

So because of my dizziness I sat down to calm myself down. Why was I feeling sick, all of a sudden? I had been really careful all the time and it was not like I ate something bad before the party.

Suddenly someone grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up from my seat.

"Hey Max, you actually don´t look soo good. Maybe a little fresh air would feel good?", a familiar voice said to me.

I tried to look at the persons face, but my vision was really blurry.

A little scared I tried to get out of this situation by saying: "It´s okay, really. I just have to sit down a little bit.."

"Oh, don´t worry. I will take really good care of you. I promise."

That´s when I finally realized who tried to drag me out. It was Nathan Prescott himself.

Unable to resist or to move away from him, he dragged me out of the building, while a little time after that I suddenly passed out..


	7. Chapter 7 - How we got together

Chapter 7 – How we got together

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a place, where I had never been before. Still feeling a little dizzy I looked around to notice, that I was in fact in a dark room. I also noticed, that I was lying in a very comfortable bed. It took a while until everything which had happened before came back to me. But as I realized that I might be in a place where Nathan Prescott had brought me to, my eyes immediately shot open in shock. A little scared I turned around to find another person, who was lying next to me. Was this Nathan himself? Had he... done something to me?!

As soon as these thoughts came up in my mind I screamed and fell out of the bed.

The other person had noticed this and quickly took me into his arms.

"No, you filthy bastard! Let go of me!", I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

"Pshhhh, Max calm down! It´s me, Warren!", my indeed brown haired friend shoved me a little back, so I could see his face and recognize him.

"W... Warren?", I asked confused.

But my friend just nodded and continued to hug me.

"Shh, don´t worry. You are safe. Everything´s fine.", my friend tried to calm me down.

After several minutes I finally calmed down, so Warren and I sat down on the bed.

"What happened? And where are we?", I started to ask.

Warren scratched his head: "Well, this is my dorm room.."

"What?! Have we...?!"

"No! Nothing happened, I swear!"

"So.. how did we end up here then..?", I asked a little relieved.

"After I had talked to Brooke at the party, I saw how Nathan tried to drag you out of the building. Of course I rushed over to you guys, but he had managed to leave the building. Well, it seemed like he wanted to deliver you to Mr. Jefferson, since he waited in a car for you two.", Warren explained.

"Mr. Jefferson? Why? I swear Warren, I don´t remember anything of that.. And I still do feel dizzy.."

"That´s because you were drugged."

My eyes grew bigger: "What? That´s impossible! I was being really careful! The only thing I drank was a sip of a cocktail which Dana had given me."

"Exactly. And guess who had told Dana to give you the glass.."

I face palmed myself: "Nathan... Gosh, I should have known!"

"Well, it was not like Dana was a part of the plan. She really hadn´t known that the cocktail was drugged. She had thought that Nathan was being nice for a change. That´s what she told me, at least.."

I sighed: "No, I believe her. Dana would never do such a thing.."

"Anyway. As I reached Nathan and you, I quickly pulled you back and asked what was going on, but all of a sudden Nathan and Mr. Jefferson escaped with the car. After that Chloe drove off with her own car to follow them, while I brought you to my room."

I jumped off the bed: "Chloe?! She followed them?!Oh my god!"

I quickly reached for my bag and took my phone out of it. Immediately I typed in her number and called her.

"Come on..", I cursed, while I was waiting for her to answer.

And thankfully she did.

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah? Don´t give me that crap! Chloe, how could you drive off by yourself like that? Are you alright? Did something happen?"_

 _"Calm down, super Max... I´m fine."_

 _"What´s with that long pause?"_

 _"Ugh.. You see.. Step douche... I mean.. David followed me, too. We managed to follow them to an old barn. But we couldn´t really find out what they were hiding there, since Mr. Jefferson attacked me. David took the shot for me.. And now we are in the hospital, while the police is invastigating the case."_

 _"Oh my god, Chloe.. Is David alright?"_

 _"Yeah.. His life is not in danger, at least.. I really feel shitty for treating him like... like I did.."_

 _"I understand you, Chloe... But what has Mr. Jefferson to do with all this?"_

 _"This I don´t know. As I said, the police is on it. How are you?"_

 _"I´m fine.. I´m with Warren.."_

 _"Warren huh? Well, I hate to say that, but you better stay with him. Who know´s who else is involved at Blackwell."_

 _"I got you.. Damn, I´m really glad, that you are okay Chloe.."_

 _"Me too. That you are okay, of course. Dude, I gotta hang up. My mom just arrived._

 _"Talk to you later."_

I hung up and breathed out at relief.

"So, she´s okay?", Warren asked me.

I nodded, while I put my phone back in my bag.

"Yeah, she´s fine. David Madsen protected her. The police is investigating on the case now.". I said while I sat down next to Warren.

My friend rubbed my shoulder in comfort and said with a sigh: "Well, at least some good news.."

We sat there for a little while, him holding me in his arms. And by doing so we didn´t say anything.

We were just sitting there, enjoying the silence which we had been seaking for the entire week. So much crap had happened. Kate wanting to kill herself, me getting my super powers.. It was just too much for all of us to handle.

"Hey, we should go to bed. It´s really late and we need some sleep. You can use my bed and I will sleep on the couch.", Warren suggested.

"There´s no way I will let my hero sleep on the couch.", I joked.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Warren. I mean, I can trust you, right?"

"Of course you can!"

Since the fact, that I literarly crashed at his place, Warren offered me a T-shirt to wear, so I hadn´t have to wear my clothes, which smelled of smoke from the party before.

Now fully changed, Warren commented: "Wow, you look really cute. You should wear some of my stuff more often."

"Well, maybe I will.", I joked as well.

Both of us being really tired, we layed down on his bed.

So many things rushed through my head. What were they hiding at that old barn? And why was Mr. Jefferson involved? With my brain still being active, I couldn´t really fall asleep. So instead I rolled over to the other side, to see if I was the only one fully awake.

"Warren? Are you awake?", I whispered.

"Yeah. Can´t sleep either?", he asked back.

I laughed: "Count me as guilty."

There was a little silence until I spoke up again.

"It´s just that so much shit had happened this week. I feel like it will never end.."

Warren rolled over to face me and said: "I know. But we have come that far. I think that the end of all this drama isn´t that far away anymore. That´s why we should really take a rest.."

"I hope you are right..", I simply said.

First I hesitated, but then I slowly moved over to his side and hid myself in his arms. Warren didn´t react immediately. I suppose he was a little bit shocked of my sudden actions. But after a while he put his arms around me and hold me closely to his chest. I could hear how his heart was beating rapidly. I would be a fool, if I would say that I didn´t know that Warren liked me. I mean, everyone told me that he did. And I finally managed to see his love and care for me through my own eyes. It wasn´t really the perfect timing considering all that shit that had happened in the recent days. But I knew I had to finally let him know how I felt about him.

"Don´t worry. Everything is gonna work out.", Warren tried to comfort me.

"Only if you are with me.", I almost whispered.

"Max, of course I will."

"Even when all this shit is over?", I asked.

I now looked up at him, our faces being really close to each other.

"Will you still hold me like this, when all of this is over?"

Now it was Warren to hesitate at first.

But then he said: "Only if this is what you wish for."

"My wish is to be with you until the end of time. No pun intended.", I said with a serious voice.

Warren smiled: "Then yes, Max. I will."

After his response, I couldn´t help myself, but smile at him too.

Then I slowly moved closer to him until my lips met his.

It was a short and simple kiss.

But damn, it was overdue as well.

Once more I snuggled up into his chest and finally tried to get some rest.

I knew, whatever shit would come up next, I would always have someone who would hold me.

Because now, we are finally together.

* * *

 **Author´s note: Sorry it took so long to upload the last chapter. But yeah, episode 4 happened and had me traumatized for a while. Joke! But seriously that ending though o.o I can´t wait for episode 5! Anyway I find it quite amusing that the one with the drugged drink was in reality Warren! xD I called it! Almost.. But I can´t help myself and worry about our favourite geek. Will he be okay? And what about Max and Chloe? I really hope that Dontnod will give us an absoloute mindblowing final! (And maybe the choice to end the game with Warren?)**

 **So what did you think of my story? Did you like it? Shall I do another story, but only with my predictions for episode 5? (With some Marren attached of course xD)**

 **Let me know in the Reviews! It´s in your hands :P**


End file.
